Ciche Marzenia
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Silent Dreams" - superfufu] Marzenia chłopca, który wykazał się przytłaczającym poświęceniem, niesłabnącym nawet do ostatniego tchnienia. [To dla ciebie, Haku.]


Jestem teraz taki szczęśliwy.

Widzę jak moja krew rozbryzguje się na twarzy tego mężczyzny. Kocham przerażenie jakie na niej widzę.

To moje marzenie.

Teraz nareszcie mogę powiedzieć, że dałem ci całego siebie, Zabuza-san. Ten mężczyzna nie może cię zabić, ponieważ ja tu jestem. Nie może zniszczyć twoich marzeń. Twoich pięknych marzeń, które były również moimi i mojego, by pomóc ci je spełnić.

Byłem wtedy dzieckiem, jak mawiali, czystym i niewinnym. Mój tata zabił mamę i ja też byłbym martwy, gdyby nie moje przekleństwo. Przekleństwo, które pomogło mi przetrwać. Przekleństwo, które tak mnie zmieniło. Wszystko, czego chciałem, to być takim jak inne dzieci… ale nie, życie jest okrutne. Takie mroczne i okrutne.

Żyłem między resztkami takich samych ludzi, którzy mnie nienawidzili. Śmieciami. Jak ja. Most stał się moim domem. Spędziłem tu zimne, nieskończone godziny, obserwując jak ludzie mijają mnie i najczęściej obdarzają mnie spojrzeniami pełnymi żalu i obrzydzenia. Cóż, trudno oczekiwać czegoś innego.

Ale wtedy, któregoś dnia pewien mężczyzna przechodził obok i zatrzymał się przede mną. Spojrzał na mnie dzikimi oczami. Płonącymi i zimnymi. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Nie obchodziło mnie, czy mnie zabije. Nie zrobiłem niczego, a świat pomimo wszystko mnie nienawidził. Więc co by się stało, gdyby ten mężczyzna zabiłby mnie bez żadnego powodu?

Ale nie, ty tylko wpatrywałeś się we mnie. Wpatrywałeś się we mnie z czymś, ale jestem pewien, że to nie była nienawiść. Gdyby tak było, nie mógłbyś tak po prostu tam stać, prawda? Kopnąłbyś mnie albo uderzył albo splunął na mnie jak to robili wszyscy inni. Ale ty tylko tam stałeś. Zaczynałem mieć nadzieję, że znów będę żył, że tym razem ktoś nie będzie mnie nienawidził.

- Chcesz być potrzebny? – Twoje pierwsze słowa na zawsze wyryły się w mojej pamięci.

Oczywiście. Kto nie chce być potrzebny? Kto nie chciałby budzić się rankiem, wiedząc że ktoś go _potrzebuje_, żyć ponownie i nie wędrować bez celu każdego dnia po tym pustkowiu? Chciałem znów to poczuć. I wiedziałem, od momentu, gdy spojrzałem głębiej w twoje oczy, kiedy się do mnie zbliżyłeś, że to było coś, czego ty również chciałeś. Tak, mieliśmy te same oczy. Oczy, które pragnęły kogoś, kto spojrzałby na nie z potrzebą i pragnieniem.

Stałeś tam, patrząc na mnie i rzucając cień na moją niewinność. Ale tym, co w tobie zobaczyłem, i okazałem temu natychmiastowy podziw, było światło. W końcu poczułem, że świat nie był już dłużej mrocznym miejscem. I poprzysiągłem, że od tamtego dnia już zawsze chcę znajdować się pod tym cieniem.

Zanim odeszliśmy, spojrzałem za siebie na miejsce, gdzie się urodziłem, gdzie dorastałem. Gdzie cierpiałem w największej niesprawiedliwości. Lecz zatrzymam to miejsce w moim sercu, ponieważ to właśnie tam spotkałem swoje życie, tam mnie znalazło.

Pewnego dnia, powiedziałeś, będziesz trzymał to miejsce w swoich rękach. I powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz narzędzia, by to osiągnąć. Wiedziałem o tym. I wiedziałem, że chętnie zaoferuję siebie do bycia tym narzędziem, żeby sprawić, by twoje marzenie stało się rzeczywistością. Przysiągłem być twój. Wziąłeś mnie w swoje ramiona. Byłem potrzebny.

Byłeś moim ojcem, moim nauczycielem, moim wszystkim. Byłeś wszystkim, co miałem.

I wiedziałem wiele rzeczy. Rzeczy, których mnie nauczyłeś. Dzieliłeś się ze mną wszystkim, co wiedziałeś. Czułem się głęboko uhonorowany. Chciałem wykorzystać to dla ciebie. A nawet to ulepszyć. Nie żebym mógł być lepszy od ciebie, to się nigdy nie zdarzy, ale chciałem być lepszy, żeby mieć pewność, że otrzymasz to, czego pragniesz. I zrobiłem to. Po tym jak ze mną trenowałeś, każdego dnia stawałem się lepszy w ciele i umyśle. Pojedyncze „dobra robota" od ciebie zawsze było wystarczające, by sprawić, żebym chciał udoskonalać siebie bardziej i bardziej każdego dnia, wiedząc że cię satysfakcjonuję.

Pamiętam pewien raz, kiedy trenowaliśmy. Tamtego dnia byłeś niezwykle milczący, wydawało się, że byłeś taki… podekscytowany. Tak inspirująco entuzjastyczny. Widziałem ten ogień w twoich oczach, płonął jaśniej niż zazwyczaj. I zobowiązałem się do spełnienia twojej potrzeby, by trenować nawet ciężej.

Mimo iż wiedziałem, że mi się to nie uda.

Próbowałem. I próbowałem. Lecz po prostu nie mogłem już dłużej tego znieść, mimo tego jak bardzo tego pragnąłem. Gdy następnym razem otworzyłem oczy, leżałem na swoim łóżku. Moje ciało bolało jak szalone, ale w momencie, gdy cię zobaczyłem, to nie miało znaczenia.

Twoje oczy były smutne i ja również stałem się smutny, gdy w nie spojrzałem. Żałowałem, że nie podtrzymałem twojego pragnienia, by mnie szkolić. I przeprosiłem cię za to. Lecz ty uniosłeś dłoń, by mnie uciszyć i przeprosiłeś mnie. Płakałbym ze wstydu, gdybyś tylko nie kazał mi tego nie robić. Nie chciałem, żebyś przepraszał za cokolwiek, co mi zrobiłeś. Nie, to nie byłoby słuszne. Robię wszystko, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, z własnej woli. Nie powinieneś się tak poniżać.

Spośród wszystkich rzeczy jakich się nauczyłem, moje chęci były najbardziej perfekcyjne. Ponieważ chciałem cię zadowolić, na polu walki czy też gdzie indziej, wyrosłem na subtelnie zmanierowaną i uważnie przemawiającą osobę. Chciałem, żebyś słyszał tylko właściwe słowa i traktowałem cię z dobrymi manierami.

Nie chciałem, żebyś był ze mnie dumny. To byłoby zbyt wiele. Wystarczyło, że robiłem to dla ciebie, nic nie mogło być mniej niż perfekcyjne.

Wyrosłem również na osobę, która starała się prezentować przed tobą tak atrakcyjnie jak to tylko możliwe. Nie chciałem, żebyś ukrywał szkaradne narzędzie, czyż nie?

Za każdym razem, gdy walczyliśmy na polu walki, nosiłem maskę. Twarz ukryta pod nieczytelną powierzchnią. I nie miało znaczenia, czy ta maska była twarzą, którą chciałem, by ci ludzie ostatni raz widzieli, jeśli myśleli, że potwór będzie ostatnim, co ich spotka.

Jestem piękny.

I to piękno było tylko dla ciebie. Nie dla żadnej innej bezkrwawej kanalii. Tylko dla ciebie.

Ponieważ powiedziałeś mi, że taki jestem. A ja wierzę twoim słowom całym sercem.

Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu za każdym razem, gdy przypominałem sobie jak to mówiłeś. I bezwstydnie przyznam, że mi się to podobało.

- Jesteś piękny – powiedziałeś, przebiegając palcami po moich włosach. Była wtedy noc i powiedziałeś mi, że obserwowałeś jak śpię. Moje serce wypełniło się prawdziwą radością. Tak po prostu. Byłem szczęśliwy. I również chciałem cię dotknąć… twojej twarzy, twoich włosów, twojej perfekcji. I ten jeden raz odważyłem się. Bałem się, że będziesz na mnie wściekły, lecz pragnienie było niepohamowane, doprowadzało _mnie_ do szaleństwa.

Wciąż pamiętam uczucie twojego policzka pod moimi palcami. Drobny kontakt sprawił, że zadrżałem, trochę ze szczęścia, a trochę ze strachu. Wzdrygnąłeś się lekko. Musiałeś być zaskoczony moim nagłym zachowaniem. Lecz ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie opierałeś się. Moje palce niepowstrzymanie sunęły po każdym calu twojej twarzy, jej kontury zostały całkiem zapomniane przez tę dłoń. Delikatne nachylenie twoich kości policzkowych, kształt twojego nosa, twoje piękne brwi, kompletnie im uległem. Uczucie twojego uśmiechu na moim kciuku było najwspanialsze. Tego uśmiechu, którego kochałem widzieć, a co dopiero czuć. Tego cudownego uśmiechu, który istniał jedynie za twoją maską, który istniał jedynie w naszym świecie.

Twoje dłonie były takie szorstkie w dotyku. Zamęczone twoimi niekończącymi się poszukiwaniami potęgi i absolutnej siły stały się zrogowaciałe, lecz nadal czułem w nich twoje ciepło, ciepło, które tylko _ja_ mogłem poczuć. Samo to przyniosło mi tyle radości.

Pamiętam jak twój ciepły oddech owiał moją twarz, gdy obdarzyłeś mnie swoim płonącym spojrzeniem. Tak, płonącym, nie zimnym. Ciepłym. Tak bardzo ciepłym. Jak uczucie twoich ust na moich, tak ciepłym, że spaliło moje wszystkie postanowienia. Byłeś taki inny, tak delikatny. Do tamtej chwili, nigdy nie byłeś dla mnie tak delikatny. I mimo, że wiatr uderzający w moją skórę był zimny, byłeś tam, by osłonić mnie przed nim, schować mnie w najwyższym bezpieczeństwie i komforcie, które tylko ty mogłeś mi ofiarować.

Byłeś idealny, a twoje ciało było idealnie dopasowane do mojego.

Czy to był ból? Nie wiedziałem, lecz tego pragnąłem i przyjąłem to całym swoim sercem. Przyjąłem cię całym sobą. A ty mnie zaakceptowałeś, pragnąłeś mnie, wziąłeś mnie za to, jaki byłem. Raz po raz wołałeś moje imię i była to najsłodsza melodia dla moich uszu. Wypełniała mnie ogromną radością.

To było wszystko, czego pragnąłem. Byłeś wszystkim, co miałem.

Lecz znałem miejsce na to, na wszystko. Na polu walki jestem wojownikiem. Nadal byłem narzędziem, którym przysiągłem być.

I na polu walki patrzyłem na ciebie. Ten jeden raz, gdy powiedziałeś, że będziesz o jeden wielki krok bliżej twojego celu, chciałem ci towarzyszyć, walczyć przy tobie. Ale kazałeś mi obserwować. I jako że cierpliwość jest jedną z najbardziej decydujących rzeczy, jakich mnie nauczyłeś, czekałem. Obserwowałem w cieniu.

Twoja pewność siebie mnie bawiła. Zawsze miałeś tendencję do bycia aroganckim i to bardzo często pakowało cię w kłopoty. Lecz mimo to, zawsze byłeś pełen odwagi, a wytrwałość w twoich oczach wywoływała strach u naszych wrogów. Kulili się ze strachu przed twoją siłą. Ale jak każdy człowiek, miałeś wady, nieważne jak niewielkie. Mimo że z natury byłeś spokojny, twój temperament był nieokiełznany i kiedykolwiek to się zdarzyło, twoje myśli stawały się zamglone i robiłeś się agresywny, bez celu atakując i siekając bronią.

I przez to, w niektórych bitwach, przez które przeszliśmy, znalazłeś się w niekorzystnej sytuacji. A ja wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić bez rujnowania twoich misternych planów. Zaatakowałem cię na własną rękę, starannie kalkulując swój atak.

Wycelowałem prosto w szyję i natychmiast upadłeś. A ci żałośni przeciwnicy odeszli, myśląc, że wykonali swoje zadanie. Wiem, że dziękowali mi w milczeniu. A kiedy odeszli, zabrałem cię i zaniosłem do domu.

Przez chwilę byłeś nieprzytomny, lecz wiedziałem, że się obudzisz. I obserwowałem cię w skupieniu, czekając w ciszy, zawsze obok ciebie. Ten podstarzały mężczyzna chciał sprawdzić czy nie żyjesz, ale oczywiście nie pozwoliłem mu położyć jego brudnych łap na moim Zabuza-san. Będzie musiał podejść do moich zwłok, zanim zdąży zrobić to ktoś inny.

Moje czekanie w końcu sięgnęło końca i obudziłeś się. Oszołomiony, jak przypuszczam. Zapytałeś mnie, dlaczego wycelowałem w twoją szyję. I powiedziałem ci, że był to najprostszy i najszybszy sposób. A poza tym, nie chciałem uszkodzić twojego pięknego ciała.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej mnie nauczyłeś i tym, o czym zawsze mi przypominałeś było to, że ninja nie okazuje żadnych emocji. Ty sam bardzo dobrze przestrzegałeś tej zasady. Lecz ja cię znałem. Byłeś taki jak każdy inny człowiek, który staje się szczęśliwy, smutny, zły lub przestraszony. Znałem się, ponieważ znałem siebie. I były momenty, gdy po prostu obserwowałem cię, kiedy byłeś sam i chciałem być obok ciebie, trzymać cię. Życie nie było dobre dla żadnego z nas i zawsze chciałem sprawić, by było dla ciebie lepsze.

Byłeś wszystkim, czego pragnąłem. Wszystkim, czego potrzebowałem. Wszystkim, co miałem.

Nawet teraz, gdy walczymy z wojownikami z Konohy. Byli dobrzy; podjęli naprawdę dobrą walkę. Przegrałem z Naruto i chciałem umrzeć za to, że cię zawiodłem. Moja maska została zniszczona, tak jak mój cel.

- Człowiek może stać się na prawdę silny dopiero wtedy, gdy postanowi ochraniać coś bardzo dla siebie ważnego. – Zawsze to wiedziałem i jestem silny, ponieważ mam kogoś ważnego do ochrony.

Jednak nie wystarczająco silny.

Miałem wszystko, lecz to wciąż nie wystarczało. Po długim czasie twojej ciężkiej pracy, nadal nie mogę stać się twoją najlepszą bronią. Zostałem pokonany. Nie jestem już dla ciebie przydatny. Żyłem dla tego, spełnienie twojego marzenia było moim życiem, a teraz moje życie powinno zakończyć się wraz z moją porażką. Zawiodłem twoje zaufanie. Powinienem umrzeć.

Ale nie. Wyczułem niebezpieczeństwo skierowane w twoją stronę. Nie mogę umrzeć i pozwolić, by coś się stało. Jeszcze nie. Więc, ze wspomnieniem wyjątkowej więzi jaką dzielili ze sobą chłopak Uchiha i Naruto, ruszyłem do ciebie. Sasuke użył własnego ciała, by osłonić Naruto przed moimi igłami, składając w ofierze swoje życie, by go ratować. I będąc tego świadkiem, podziwiałem ich. Ale z boku zawsze chciałem zrobić to samo.

I wszystkim, co pamiętam był piekący ból wewnątrz, jakby moje serce zostało zmiażdżone. Poczułem jak każda uncja energii osuwa się szybciej niż piasek. I wiem, że moje życie nie będzie długo trwało. Przerażenie na twarzy tego jounina, kiedy na mnie spojrzał, było wystarczającym dowodem na to, że otrzymałem śmiertelny cios.

Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wykonałem swoje zadanie i będziesz z tym szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie śniłem o tym, że zobaczę jak łamiesz zasadę, że nie uronisz dla mnie nawet jednej łzy. Żałuję, że nie byłem świadkiem spełnienia twoich marzeń, lecz mam nadzieję, że pomogłem.

Chciałem zobaczyć twoją twarz po raz ostatni, Zabuza-san.

Lecz nie mogłem.

Mogłem jedynie trzymać się jego ręki, przeszywającej moją pierś.

I czuć zimno przebijające się coraz głębiej przez moje kości, podczas gdy ciepła strużka krwi płynęła po mojej twarzy i podbródku.

I uśmiechać się.

Chciałem ochronić kogoś bezcennego dla mnie. Pracować dla tej osoby. Walczyć za tę osobę. Sprawić, żeby marzenia tej osoby się spełniły. To jest moje marzenie.

A teraz, chciałbym po prostu zabrać to marzenie ze sobą.

I na zawsze zachowam wspomnienie twojego ciepła, a każda sekunda mojego życia spędzona z tobą zawsze będzie otoczona przeze mnie czułą opieką.

Byłem tylko chłopcem, zwykłym narzędziem, i oczekiwałem, że będę tak traktowany. Jak nikt, kto żyje, by być przydatnym. Lecz sprawiłeś, że będąc w twoich ramionach czułem, że _jestem_ kimś. Byłem wyjątkowy. Byłem potrzebny. Byłem chciany. Nie byłem tylko nikim.

Byłem kochany.

Jestem Haku. _Twój Haku._

Zawsze.


End file.
